


Ordering Nestlings

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy tries to put her nestlings in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering Nestlings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 challenge 370 old age.

She looked out over her nestlings, trying to put them in order and mostly failing. Her favourite was the youngest, the loud nestling was definitely the oldest of her nestlings, but she was unsure on the rest.

It didn’t really matter in the end, it wasn’t like at home where she had specific gifts for them based on their birth order. The loud one would get the nest, but it was his anyway, so it made no difference.

Her favourite was definitely the baby nestling of the group though, hopefully he would be with her long into her old age.


End file.
